


stuck in a past life (dreaming about you)

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [60]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America Sam Wilson, F/M, IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED IT YET, Love, Major Endgame Spoilers, SPOILERS!!!, Spoilers, Time Travel, back to bussiness, go away, turn away, turn away!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: And she smiles as he pulls back and the suits assembles around his body."You'll be okay," she says, and he nods, because he will. He will definitely be okay.More than okay, he decides as he taps the wrist, and then he's gone.





	stuck in a past life (dreaming about you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeiZiahKnight1886](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiZiahKnight1886/gifts).



> ENDGAME SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
> kind off, at least
> 
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED
> 
> if you read it, you do it at your own risk. If you haven't seen it and this gives stuff away, that's not my problem. You've been warned.

Before he goes, Steve has a talk with Bucky. 

 

He tells him that he wants to give the shield away. 

 

"I don't want to be Captain America anymore, Buck," he sighs and his friends smiles and understands.

 

"I don't want to be Captain America either, Stevie," Bucky says softly. "Sam deserves that honour."

 

So Steve goes to bed and he kisses the love of his life again and again and his mind turns and turns and turns. 

 

 

Putting back the stones isn't all that hard. He remains unseen and does it fast - he wants to go home as quickly as possible. 

 

Once he recognizes that thought - going  _home -_ he stands still and his breathing slows down. 

 

Home. Where is home?

 

He looks at the bracelet around his wrist and considers tapping it to be flung back to 1940, where he'll finally have that dance with Peggy. It's not hard at all. It would be an easy decision and he could marry her and be a family with her.

 

It's all he ever wanted. He's always dreamed of going back and kissing her and sitting down with her and building a  _life_ with her. 

 

And then he remembers Bucky's words. 

 

"You got something going here, punk," he said one day when he caught Steve cuddling on the couch with you. And you had looked up and laughed and he had kissed you because he loves you. 

 

He  _loves_ you. He loves you. 

 

And he almost jumps in joy because now he knows where he needs to go and now he knows what he needs to do. 

 

 

Peggy is outside and she cries when she sees him. 

 

Then she takes him inside and he explains everything to her - he talks about the ice and waking up and he talks about you, mostly. And Peggy sees the way his face lights up and she smiles because she  _knows._

 

And she says, "I'm happy for you, Steve. Truly." 

 

They dance one last time and he kisses her cheek and he hugs her goodbye. 

 

"Love her," she whispers in his ear. "Goodbye Steve." 

 

And she smiles as he pulls back and the suits assembles around his body. 

 

"You'll be okay," she says, and he nods, because he will. He will definitely be okay. 

 

More than okay, he decides as he taps the wrist, and then he's gone. 

 

 

He reappears on the platform, a bit wobbly, and notices Bucky's wide smile and then Sam smiles too. 

 

And Steve's heart leaps when he sees you leaning against a tree. He jumps off the platform and rushes to be by your side. 

 

He lifts you up in the air and twirls you around and you laugh and it's this beautiful sound that he never,  _ever,_ wants to stop hearing. 

 

"I love you," he whispers, and you smile. "I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> @KeiZiahKnight1886, I'm not entirely sure if this is what you wanted but I hope you're okay with what I created. It was a lovely idea.
> 
>  
> 
> (Request: […] ask for your take on when Steve goes back to the past? Like he still goes back in time and return the stones but when he gets back in his time he gets an inner conflict on what he should do and just remembers the reader […] .)


End file.
